


Rivers of Fire

by ridgeline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Minor Character Death, One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 就像很多事情一样，他想。流了太多血了，所以无法改变。





	Rivers of Fire

这天迟些时候，Ajay到达了坠机现场。直升机的碎片均匀地散落在山坡上，他是第一个赶到的人。Ajay穿行在仍然在闷烧的钢铁残骸之间，寻找剩下的东西,黑灰粘在他的脸颊和双手上，呼吸里全部是机油的味道，感觉窒息。

机舱里面有两具尸体，相距不远。一个半截身体摔出了机舱门，一个少了一条腿，全部都一片漆黑，无法辨认。Ajay用刀刃翻动少了一条腿那个，最后根据烧化的头盔确定这是驾驶员。

很难说清楚是RPG还是坠机杀死了Pagan Min，不过剩下可供辨认的部分不多。他躺在一个翻倒的座位下面，一只手伸出机舱门，仿佛在最后一分钟仍然想着逃出去。Ajay看了一分钟，感觉麻木，没有任何真实感。

Golden Path需要一个证明，Ajay忍着恶心，在尸体的怀里翻找。很讽刺地，他最后找到了那支笔。

这天再迟些时候，在Sabal小小的、血腥的表演后，Ajay杀死了在场的所有的人，然后开车去了皇宫。他准备浇上汽油，再点燃它，彻底地终结这一切。一路上Ajay都无法握紧方向盘，因为他的手套被血沾湿，太多血了。

 _就像很多事情一样，_ 他想。

_流了太多血了，所以无法改变。_

他需要武器，需要钱，需要黄金，Ajay仔细地搜索了一遍皇宫，寻找Min剩下的东西。皇宫本身就和Min一样，浮夸，灿烂，空无一物，刚过去七个小时，就已经好像很久都没有人住过了。

_也许这是事实。_

Ajay最后在一楼的墙壁上找到了那封信，之前他从来没有注意到过。原因可能有很多，被绑架，试图逃出去，在惊恐和愤怒之间挣扎。但是它就在那里，封在一个玻璃相框里面，纸面泛黄，中间有一道很深的折痕，仿佛已经被阅读了很多次。

 _亲爱的Pagan……，_ Ajay读道。

差不多在这个时候，他意识到Pagan Min死了，确实地死了。很多年前就死了。但那突然的、仿佛要撕裂Ajay的悲痛并不是为了那个怪物，或者其他人，任何无辜死去的人。他的手指在玻璃镜框前拂过，好像看到了很多年前那个写下这些颤抖的字的瘦小女人，她已经准备好了为他做出任何牺牲。

 _我也愿意为你做任何事情，_ 他想，惊讶于自己还能感觉到某种感情。

_就只是，这里流过太多的血了，妈妈。_

皇宫最后燃烧了起来，红光照亮了天空，Ajay把找到的东西全部装在一辆皮卡车的座位下面，他准备连夜开过印度的边境，在那里，一个人有很多办法消失，如果那不是Golden Path的另外一个谎言的话。食物，武器，钱，Ajay全部检查了一遍，再关上后座车门。不可能发生更糟糕的事情了，即使真的发生，他也已经准备好了。

到头来，他不过是从二十年后赶来，结束一个二十年前就开始的悲剧，再制造一些新的，有一会儿，他好奇自己对这个有什么感觉。

他什么也没感觉到。

在冲天的火光之中，Ajay开车离去。

他不知道接下来还会发生什么。 

 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 杀人机器Ajay再现江湖。


End file.
